deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boogey Slashers Battle Royale
Description 6 Slashers. 1 will victor. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Invader*) Wiz: Since the dawn of horror movies, Slashers have taken the role of its antagonist. And today We put the 6 greatest in the Ring of horror. Boomstick: Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Leatherface Sawyer, Chucky Lee Ray, and Ghostface Scream. Wiz: These Boogymen have fought separate, But never at once in a duel to the death. Boomstick: Or without fighting game experience. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Freddy knifemares into DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Nightmares, the one thing to get awaking up in the middle of night screaming after seeing the horrors of bad games, the fly of despair and a boogyman that was originally once a murder. Wiz: That murders name is Freddy Krueger, But before he was an actual nightmare, he was originally a human murdering children, And was having the public fearing to his percents. Boomstick: Until the parents of murdered kids took action by getting into a mob and burn him and his place to the ground. However, they should have realized that was a bad choice. (*Insert montage of kids dying in their nightmares.*) Freddy: The Springwood Slasher. That's what they called me. Boomstick: With now being reborn a demon spirit of dreams, Freddy work stilled continued, now with a touch of being to roam the Dream World, where any damage he inflicted would cause death in the real world. Thou why a sweater and a hat that looks stupid to me. Wiz: Now being able to live as an actual nightmare, but also a mastered manipulator and shape shifting. He can teleport, create illusions and improved healing. He also can create little necro like attacks. He can do all of this even in the real world. Boomstick: But is really his own weapon that strikes fear. His claw glove, the Knifemare. This glove has blades sharp enough to cut almost anything up to solid stone. And if that not enough, he has a second one just for fun. Wiz: But while he maybe a vicious nightmare demon, he is however still mortal when in the real worldand he is a bit careless and thinks he is unstoppable. Boomstick: careless or not, Freddy is one hell of a nightmare. He has slaughtered numerous targets, trick the people that are impossible to trick that even Batman recognized it, and has even beaten Kratos in Mortal kombat. You know the guy who can slash through almost all the gods of olympus. Wiz: Be warned, Because once you fall asleep, theirs barely a chanse for you to wake up. Freddy: One, Two, Freddy's coming for you! Jason slashes into DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Summer camp. A place for kids and adults to get closer to nature. The smell of campfire marshmallows, the shocks of ghost stories and the one kid who is drowning...Oh wait that's bad. Wiz: Jason Voorhees was a young boy who was sent to camp where he got thrown into Crystal lake by bullies and drowned due to lack of swim lessons. Boomstick: Jason's mom was so shocked by the news, she decided to pay the bullys and camp a visit a few years later. And by visit, I mean murder. But she also died in her own spree. But her death brought something back to life. Soldier: Godzilla has destroyed the last of our force Sir. We have one final option. General: Nuclear? Soldier: Better. JASON VOORHEES! Boomstick: With the ability to come back to life, Jason was able to finish moms work an made it job of his. Thou how is he taller? Has his body been aging in that lake or something. Wiz: And thats not all Jason gained. He has obtained superhuman strength and durability, enhanced speed, a healing factor with pain suppression and Resurrection, which makes Jason reanimated as a zombie-like entity and is more difficult to stop but should he be stopped. Boomstick: A zombie that can't die. Grand just what I need. Wiz:Jason also adapted extremely intelligent and high-functioning and weapons proficiency, allowing him to use anything at his disposal as a weapon, he can create improvised weapons, and instantly use them effectively. Boomstick: But his most preferred weapon of chose is his machete. Jason pulling his machete out of a dead girls head. Tanya: Torr, finally killed Farra? Boomstick: Big, deadly, a shit load of horror. This what makes I more clear why to bring a shotgun while camping. Wiz: While may look thin, i actually pretty lethal. And after killing a Freddy Krueger, it has turn itself into a holy weapon, meaning its capable of harming any supernatural being. Boomstick: Oh, have we not mentioned he has other abilities? He can teleport by creating fog, Killing Machine which gains a temporary armor buff, and even can spawn his machete back in his positions if he lose it. Wait, is he like Thor? Wiz: Well since lightning does aid him, I guess so. But we are sure that body can go through all the punishment and still go on. Boomstick: He has survived insane stuff, such as acid, stabbed in the eyes, flooded, Mortal Kombat competition and taking a point-blank explosion in space! Even after going through at ATMOSPHERE REENTRY, his body is still in tacked! Jesus Christ, if the thing takes supernovas, i am so having a chat with our lawyer. Wiz: But he still has times where he has been killed and his body does have limits. Boomstick: Still, its a good reason to fear hockey masks. General: Dear god! Godzilla screams as Jason cuts out of his belly. Micheal halloweens up for DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Ah, Halloween. The time of year of trick or treating, the scaring of wimps and a night murder that for sure by anyone even a little boy. Wiz: Micheal Myers who as a young boy who was sent to an asylum after murdering his own older sister and was happy he did it. Boomstick Ho my god, what kinda of parents did to even make him go to this. Wiz: And it gets worst. During his many years in asylums, he was cursed by the Cult of Thorns, runic symbol called "Thorn" by a cult of people who had worshipped it. This made him become an embodiment of pure evil. Boomstick: This drove him to murder anyone alive in his family and brutally murder them. Then added murdering friends. Then just start killing anyone. possesses superhuman strength, stealth, endurance, and durability of an unknown limit. He has been known to be able to lift a large tombstone out of the ground and carry it for long distances by hand, penetrate an adult human skull with his thumb easily, lift and hold aloft an adult human male with one arm effortlessly, and impale an adult human male through a solid wooden door with a blunt object. Wiz: He may have a healing factor that would enable him to regenerate tissue and even whole organs, such as his skin and eyes. He is a master at weaponry with any item that has a way to kill, yet mostly prefers a custom long chefs knife. This knife has been modified to let Micheal slice through normal flesh and tissue in 2 to 3 strikes. Boomstick: He has slaughtered almost all of his relatives. he is an expert of making opponents expect to think long enough to reveal what he's really doing. He survived long drops and even set on fire. There is just one of few downsides. He Slow! Wiz: His new body was suppost to a vicious slasher. Ya think that thorn would at least let him jog for heavens sake. Plus he still has a record of being killed and does underestimating his opponents. Boomstick: At least it he knows how to get around in time for a family reunion. Young boy: You can't kill the Boogey man. (*then see Micheal in the hal and screams*) Leatherface butchers up for DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Ever wonder what's in the back of a butcher shop? Maybe a drug plan, or a secret weapon, or maybe the corps of his victims that he also cut off their faces for him. Wiz: Jedidiah Sawyer, born in 1947 to parents Drayton and Verna Sawyer and are his siblings include Nubbins and Loretta Sawyer. The family are inbred cannibals and has a family feud with the Hartman Family. Boomstick, When Jed accidentally caused the death of the sheriff's daughter when he was just 8 years old, he was taken away and lived in foster care and mental hospitals for 10 years, when he and 3 other teenagers escape a mental hospital and when on the run, Jed was shot in the face and a car accident caused him to become deformed and mentally challenged and to cover his face, he decided to wear other people's faces which was the last thing to make him become, Leatherface.' Wiz: Now a brutal serial killer, Leatherface homes strength and durability to superhuman levels, a very high stamina that has taken a lot of abuse over the years (including being slashed, beaten, and possibly even blown up, was impaled by his own machete, etc), and obviously has a high pain tolerance. (*Leatherface walking down a road holding a chainsaw over his head.*'') Boomstick: And this chainsaw cut through more than wood, it has been know to slice solid metal and has been modified to be lighter, have longer fuel power and more easy to turn on in 3-4 seconds. its almost as if the thing had been rigged to used almost like toy being wield by a mad child which kinda of is. Wiz: This is the same person who is capable of slaughtering every soldier in army base camp, fight to a stand still with Outworld warriors in Mortal Kombat, along with facing a Xenomorph in a match and won. Boomstick: He's strong enough to break solid brick walls and still run as a crazy butcher even when getting hit by bullets. Wiz: Yet while great in strength, hes lousy at speed and his acting like a kid is making him careless and vulnerable. Boomstick: Hey that what happens it you murdering butcher with a mask. (*Leatherface cut a man hands off which made the man fall into a grinder and then leatherface taps the cut off hands with his foot.*) Chucky voodoos up for DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Ah, birthdays for the young boys. Those time where ya see them finally getting the toy they always wanted from the store. Chucky: Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend to the end. Boomstick: Until you found out the was operating without batteries. Karen opening up the battery case finding it empty Chucky: Hi I'm Chucky wanna play? Wiz: Before that, he was know as Charles lee Ray, a long time criminal who happened to be student in a voodoo class. and a common cop chase that led him into a toy store, got hit thinking it was his end. Boomstick: Until he found a toy doll called a "Good Guy" which realizing was his only hope of living. the result. Chucky: Hi. Its me, Chucky. What do ya think? Wiz: There was just one problem. since that is now his new body started to turn into a human hybrid of some sort can be harmed. The only way out is to transfer his soul into the first being he reveal himself to. Boomstick: But, being now a murdering killer dolls has is up sides. Like superhuman speed, agility modified strength, adapted healing, and an impressive pain tolerances. Wiz: he also took the liberty of studying more voodoo, ones that allow to enhance his abilitys And being a nestorious murder, he is a professional in any kind of tool as a weapon. Boomstick: Like his nail-gun firing steel nails, but mostly prefers his custom bayonet. this preferred knife has been enhanced with his voodoo to be a supernatural being stabber. Fun fact, it also works great as a hand replacement. Wiz: He take the pain of placing the blade into his arm and doesn't care about it. He is even tough enough to get cover with molten plastic, get half of his face sliced off hard, even after having his entire body lit on fire, he is still able to strangle anyone to death. Boomstick: The only thing he lack is keep himself in one piece. Despite the tough doll body, its easy to take apart. plus since his percents in that toy make it human, it makes him killable. Wiz: Hes also quite careless, often not thinking straight which ends up leading him to trouble. Boomstick: Hey when your a spirit doomed to be trapped inside a toy doll that you now have that only way kill, you might as well make the best of it. Chucky: I hate kids. Ghostface screams into DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Movie night, a time when everyone gets to the T.V. room to watch movies, especially horror films which make you think your glad the its only a movie, that when you maybe proven f*cking wrong. Ghostface: Do you like scary movies? Wiz: Before he was Woodsboro Killer, He was originally Billy Loomis, who's anger for his parents' separation was convinced to murder Maureen because she was the reason why his his mother left him and his father. A year after Maureen's murder and a few other murders he did, Billy's choice of apparel is a generic Halloween costume for his new liking of serial killer known as Ghostface. Boomstick: That unfortunately didn't last long due to a bullet. Wiz: He may had died, however, a nightmare was born. The event ended up inspiring other people to become the new killer when the current one dies, making the character Ghostface live. Boomstick: The Ghostface set come with a black cloak that has been designed for fighting combat that has a bullet proof vest to hide under the cloak, a voice changer to hide the real voice, video camera to record videos of them murdering their victims in order to obey the rule of which the Killer should film the murders, and its iconic rubber mask resembling a ghost with a screaming expression. Thou it would be damn nice if the description also said it gives the user supernatural abilities. Like superhuman spying and stealth, extreme durability against physical harm and high levels of physical strength. Wiz: He can create a teleportation illusion which is him disappearing through the ground making the cloak and mask fall and then reappear out of the shadows with a new cloak and mask. Boomstick: As a killer, hes a master in weapons combat with any kind of tool. Yet mostly prefers his dagger style bowie knife. Wiz: This large custom dagger styled Bowie knife been modified to not only a murdering tool, but also knife that has some signs harming nearly supernatural beings. Boomstick: This is the same knife used against Pinhead, a guy who has nails all around his head and has powers of hell. He strong enough to destroy solid walls, tough enough to be multiple stabs, and beaten Ash Williams. But while the Ghostface mentalness is immortal, the physical is mortal and he can survive all his punishment, plus if anything happens to that mask its the end of the Ghostface franchise... until someone make a new and different one. Boomstick: Hey when you dress up in a black outfit with a white mask, you do get a lot of follows. Ghostface: Whats your favorite scary movie? Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a SLASHER BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!! 11:45 PM Halloween night Freddy: *appears out of the dream realm realizing something the camp he saw wasn't he expected.* Hey, This isn't a evil glove convention! I bet the person who sent me this mail is inside waiting to be killed. In another part of the area Jason appears out of a fog to near the property. Pamela Voorhees voice: The note says theirs punishment need on the property. Hunt them down Jason. In another part of the area Micheal Myers appears walking through a forest realizing the message he got of saying a relative of his should be here but isn't sure of it now making him want answers. In another part of the area Leatherface received a letter that said that pretty yellow haired gum chewing girl would be here, yet Leatherface don't feel it. Leatherface want answers! In another part of the area Chucky was dropped off in a mail package nearby the property. Chucky ripped out of the box with his knife and realized something. Chucky: Hey this isn't the Fredrick's property. *he checks the mail tag realizing* Who ever switched this is gonna die here tonight. In another part of the area Ghostface walking down a street to the property. Ghostface: This note says that this place was having a Halloween party, yet i see no partying. whos the wise guy? when all of them headed onto the property they end in the same area and that's when a bunch of TVs turned on showing a puppet Billy the puppet: Gentleman, i know who you really are and who you were. you were all given to be human, yet you all decided to turn yourselves into monstrous killers. yet that only got you to called by people scum, trash, fests, perverts. I prefer, unworthy. Thou a chance to redeem requires proof. (*an tall electric fence pops up around the Property*) 6 in the cage, yet only the best will be remain standing which is a to meet the man behind the screen. Fighting is the lock. Survivals the key. Live or die, may the best slasher...make it out...alive. FIGHT! Freddy teleport next to Jason gives him a punch in the face thus starting Freddy VS Jason 2. While they are having their "chat", lets check on the others. Leatherface tries to attack Ghostface with his chainsaw, but Ghostface dodges the swings and made a quick strike in an opening. Chucky Tries to attack Micheal but fails when Micheal grabs him and forces him to a wall. Chucky stabs Micheal in the forearm which’d made him lose his grip. Chucky then lands on the ground and strikes Micheal leg. Ghostface then got cornered by Leatherface who was about to chop him to shreds, till Ghostface "teleported" behind Leatherface and grab him by the neck which made him drop his chainsaw. Leatherface then broke free of the grip, elbows Ghostface in the chest, and then starts fist fighting him. Chucky continuously hitting Micheal in random spots then was stopped when Micheal stomped on him and cut Chuckie’s left arm off making Chucky scream in pain. Then Micheal pick up Chucky and viciously slashed Chucky to death. Meanwhile, Jason then threw Freddy into a café cabin where its kitchen was. Jason then charged in there knocking some gas pipes out of place which started a fire. Ghostface was seemed to have Leatherface in his grasp, till Leatherface quickly pulled out a sledge mallet and jerks it right on Ghostface noggin, thus cracking his skull. Leatherface quickly grabbed his chainsaw and started to slash Ghostface down to pieces. Back inside the burning cabin, Jason tries to hit Freddy but Freddy dodges it making Jason hit a table. Freddy: (Laughs) (*Tries to kick jason in the crotch but instead gets his leg grabbed by Jason*) OHHHH! (*Then gets thrown by Jason through the air and hit against a wall.*) Micheal then sees Leatherface charging at him with his chainsaw. Micheal burtalily chops off Leatherface's arm sending the chainsaw flying trew the air to hit a big gas tank. Jason picks up Freddy and rams him threw a row of windows across the cabin. Jason breaks down a door and throws freddy through the air. As Micheal was finishing slashing Leatherface, he notice Freddy hit a tree and decides to kill him next. Freddy: I'll sue that... (*notices Micheal walking towards him with his knife*) Oh pal. (*points his finger to let Micheal know somethings behind him*) Micheal turns around only for Jason to Slash him with his machete to death. Freddy teleport in front of Jason to knee him in the chin, Jason uppercuts Freddy sending him flying in the air. Freddy: Aaahhh! (*lands on a pile of propane tanks, Accidentally opened one sending it flying, giving Freddy an idea*) Man the torpedoes. (*Starts firing several tanks at Jason*) Jason expertly dodges most of the tanks, yet got hit by one sending him flying into a construction yard. Jason slowly gets up from the fall. Freddy: Hey, Asshole! (*Makes Jason looks up.*) Up here! (*Stand next to a tripod, he brakes it, sending steel rods fall towards Jason with only having two impale in his chest*) As Jason starts trying to brake out the rods, Freddy sends a wrecking ball to at Jason. Freddy: Yeah! (*After the Wrecking ball went by hitting Jason, he pushes a mine cart down a ramp only to get stuck on the ramp.*) Come on you damn cart, move! (*Freddy tries to get the cart moving, but was interrupted when the loose wrecking ball hit a wall, causing Freddy to fall and have his foot stuck in the chain and realized he was head towards Jason.*) Oh dear. Oh shit! Jason pushes Freddy which then got him free of the chain. As Freddy and Jason tried to strangle each other, the loose wrecking ball hits another wall making the cart continue down the ramp, sending both slashers flying towards a conveniently wide and really long wooden dock next to a lake. Both of them got up and started fighting, Mortal Kombat style, with Jason dominating the fight, till Freddy uses his knifemare to cut Jason's fingers off, losing his Machete to Freddy which he uses with his knifemare to rapidly hit Jason. With Jason still standing, he forces his fingerless hand into Freddy's chest causing Freddy to scream in pain and rip off Freddy's right arm that had his knifemare glove. Freddy lodges the machete in Jason's chest to hope to finish him off. Just then, the big gas tank that Leatherface's chainsaw impacted on, bursts a huge explosion, sending the two flying into the lake making a huge splash. Hoot Freeman, relaxing on the dock in a oning chair have headphones on listening to Rush music, gets interrupted by getting splashed by the water. Hoot: (*take off the headphones*) Alright! Whose the wise guy? (*Then sees Freddy in front of him all mad, beaten up, and vicious, raises his left arm in the air with the machete*) Freddy: You... Aaahhh! (*Gets interrupted when Jason impales his chest with the knifemare arm) After Jason falls back into the lake, Freddy drops the machete and fall onto his knees. Hoot picks up the machete and Freddy looks up. Hoot: My advice pal. Quit while you're still A head. (*Then he slashes Freddy's head off which falls into the lake with the body to fall in the lake as well*) ... (*Throws the machete in the lake*) Well, the insurance and authorities are gonna love hearing this. B-'' November 1st, 6:06 AM, A mile away from the property. Jason rises and walks out from the lake to shore with his reclaimed machete and a dead Freddy head. he stops to see what appears to be Billy the puppet on a red tricycle. ''Billy the puppet: Congratulations. You are still alive. Most people are so grateful to be alive. But not you. Not any more. Never... will. (Pauses for a sec.) (*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Billy's laugh*) KO! Results Boomstick: They never showed that kind of awesome shit in movie, did they? Wiz: All combatants may have been experts in the field, but Jason's side takes it way further. Boomstick: Considering that he went through atmosphere reentry like its nothing, its clear that he out live the competition. Wiz: That combined with a holy machete and a superior healing factor, Jason wins fights like these in any outcome. Boomstick: Jason was just a Slash above the rest. Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees. Next time... Next time is... (*Deoxys cry*) VS (*Majora laugh*) Who would win? Freddy Jason Micheal Leatherface Chuchy Ghostface Category:Hoot Freeman Category:Battle Royales Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Murderers Category:'Blade' Themed Death Battles Category:Night themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016